Immortal
by Lyricalmiracle134
Summary: Read
1. Chapter 1

Apollo's POV

I was incredibly tempted to walk amongst the mortals once more, I wanted to so badly! I was so sick of being on Mount Olympus all the time, it was boring and there was no one interesting to talk to. Sure, I could go hunting with Artemis any day, or sing, compose music, and literature with the Muses, but they knew everything about these subjects.

I wanted someone to teach, someone to learn from me, someone to see in the ways that I do. And the only way that I was going to find that somebody, was to go among the mortals. Yes, I thought that most of them were dim-witted and stingy, but there were a few good ones. There are "Diamonds in the Rough" if I do say so myself.

But, the only way that I was going to do this and to be successful, I would have to sneak out of Mount Olympus and stay on Earth for a little while. And when I say a little while, I mean for a few years. Father won't be pleased, and neither will my sister. So, I will have to hide out on Earth. But it might not be as bad as it could be, I mean I could make myself anyone out there. But it all depends on who I exactly I meet.

But to be honest, I hope I find love. I'm slightly afraid of love, because my past ones... They did not end well. Everyone I tried to court ended up dead, injured, or turned into plants. Which is not good, I've kept away from love for a long time now. But now, I feel ready to go back out into the world and seek it out. But I highly doubt that I will find love, and if I do it will be worthless. Because most of the people that I have fallen in love with in the past, they never return it.

So, I shall set out soon.


	2. Chapter 2

(On Earth)

It was very rainy on Earth today. Gaea must be angry in her eternal slumber. Walking down the streets of New York, I couldn't help but walk in front of the famous college for the preforming arts: Juilliard. It was one of my favorite places to go to, or to look at. Besides, everything else that I do, I love Music and all of the other preforming arts. Looking up at the massive school, I decide not to go in and visit. Mortals all seem to think that I'm one of the professors there, or I'm a student. But I am neither. I am Apollo and sadly, non of them know.

As I passed. I heard this song...

"When we grow apart, it's destiny - It's just how it was supposed to be  
But I know that I'm not strong enough to accept that so easily  
Each and every single answer that comes my way  
Are sold at too high a price for me to pay  
They rob me of the courage to leave it all and move on

The song that I once sang and gave to you  
is now just a sad love song, overplayed a time or two  
Let the wind flow in and blow it away  
Back to that time, that summer day when I fell in love with you

When we draw near each other, it's destiny too  
The way it's supposed to unfold, through and through  
If I could convince myself it was meant to be,  
maybe I wouldn't feel so alone  
Each and every single answer that comes my way  
Have way too many hypocrisies to say  
They erase the path that I need to take to the other side

The song that I once sang and gave to you  
is now just a sad love song, overplayed a time or two  
Let the wind flow in and blow it away  
Back to the time, that summer day when I fell in love with you

If the past and future both decide to disappear  
Do you think that then I'd be finally free  
If I could pick one emotion to do away with at last  
If I picked my love for you would I be able to go back

If I could one day hear every song that you heard  
Breathe everything you breathed, feel everything you felt  
If I could be your eyes and see the world like you did  
Then maybe I could love you the way I've always wanted to"

This was a new song, I've never heard anything like it before and I've heard a lot of songs in my lifetime. But more importantly, I've never heard such a celestial voice! So beautiful, enrapturing this voice was. I had to find out who it belonged to. Deciding to peek in a see who was the owner of that voice. Inside, I saw a girl that looked no older than sixteen sitting at a grand piano. She looked lonesome... But she just sighed as she stood up and collected the sheet music, I started to tiptoe away when my foot slipped slightly and I fell right into the room. Startled she turned with the papers folded neatly in her hands. I cursed inwardly, she was very beautiful, but in a serene way. She wore no makeup, and her ivory skin seemed to glow from the street lamp light. For there was barely any light

Her curly, luscious, voluminous red hair swirled around her body and settled at her waist. Her brown eyes filled with uncertainty as I just stared at her like an idiot. She was all in one word beautiful. She regarded me with curiosity, But she also seemed apprehensive. Her red lips parted and uttered the first words she ever spoke to me, "Um, are you okay?"

* * *

**I'm sorry for the wait. I've been rather busy lately, and if you are curious what song I used it's called "Calc" By Vocaloid Hatsune Miku. It's a very wonderful song, I also used the piano version if you want to listen to it. Just go to Youtube and type in "Calc English Version" And click on the first one. Thank you for you patience! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys! I am back with more! :D Thank you for all the lovely reviews! :) Sorry that I'm slow on updating my stories, but you know, high school gets in the way, Mid-Term exams, etc. All of you high schoolers know the drill. But anyways, on with Apollo's Adventure! :)**

* * *

I stood there like an idiot gawking at her. I am not normally like this, normally I know how to act suave and how to charm girls and women into a hysterical pool of tears. But not this time, in fact it was I that caught off guard. At first I thought that this beautiful young maiden was one of the Nymphs or Thalia trying to pull a trick on me. But this girl just stared at me while clutching the manuscript paper to her chest.

Thinking of something to break the ice I decided to say something brilliant, "Uh... What... Uh..." She gave me a look like I was mentally challenged. But as soon as I recognized that look it was gone in an instant. I just stood there, immortally embarrassed, being a God is never easy, but when you act like a fop just like I did, it's even more complicated.

She just stood there looking at me, but I tried to keep it cool. Even though I felt like I would have to call on the wind God Boreas just to keep cool. Shifting slightly her deep chocolate brown eyes still locked on mine I pondered if I should alter the pattern of time and erase this from ever happening, because this was just plain awkward! Biting her lip she continued to stand there. "Er... Hi." I said, hoping not to sound as stupid as I thought I did.

Nervously combing back her long red hair behind her ears she looked up at me shyly. "Um, hi..." She murmured as she shifted her weight from foot to foot. I knew that I was probably letting my guard down but I couldn't help it. She was just so irresistibly innocent. "What's your name?" I asked, before biting my lip, I came off as a total player in these new found American "Terms". Her eyes widened slightly before nervously looking around before her eyes found me again. " My name... It's Estrela..." She mumbled looking down.

For such an excellent pianist and singer, she definitely needed work on her stage presence. I brightened at the idea of actually being able to teach someone other than myself!

I actually felt that I was worth something, while starting to love this idea I couldn't help but smile, which was such a wrong move to do. This girl was definitely someone to not randomly smile at unless you knew her. Her face started to turn incredibly red, she looked down at her black leather boots.

"I-I'm sorry... I should get going, I'm sorry to keep you waiting." She hurriedly said while gesturing to the room. I couldn't help but be slightly amused by her extreme shyness, I mean, I was shy but you learn to get over it after about two millennia! "No, excuse me, I'm the one who has interrupted you. I'm new here, my name is Apollo." I said, going for nice and casual. I wanted to win this girl's trust and break her of this blasted shyness!

Estrela looked at me, "That's cool, I'm new here too. A Freshman here is a little better than being in high school at least." She said before giving me a small smile. Man, she had a really nice smile, I would definitely follow this girl anywhere. "What's your next class?" I asked, 'Play it cool boy, play it cool.' The thought is on repeat in my head, which is exactly making me lose my cool. She shrugged, "I don't know, I think I have theater next." She said, her soft voice above barely a whisper, I literally had to use my super hearing just to make out what she was saying.

I grinned, "I have that next too! Now, since the bell is about to ring about, oh one minute, would you like to walk together?" I offered before mentally slapping myself. I sounded like some dork loser who was trying to ask out his first crush to Prom. Well... I actually am...


End file.
